The Doctor is In
by Dr. Jeckyle
Summary: A boy that has been picked on most of his life suddenly realizes the power he holds. But when two different organizations want to recruit him, will he follow what he knows is right or the rage that dwells within? (Reviews are helpful)
1. Introduction of Power

**_The Doctor is In  
  
Author Note: Yea, I'm pretty new at the whole sharing my work so go  
easy on my writing. I do not own any part of X-men: Evolution! I'm not  
getting paid for this! I'm just doing it out of my love for the  
series. I understand that it hasn't revealed the usual characters, but  
the next chapter will be full of them. Oh, I guess I should add this  
Fanfic will mostly contain the Brotherhood for theyare my Gods.  
~cough~ Oh, and reviews are loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**  
  
With one remaining punch, Tyler Williams was thrown off his balance and onto the cold, colorless tiles of the school's floor. Taunts, several of them from different directions, echoed towards his withered form as the footsteps descended down the hall. They had gotten his lunch money and the remaining shards of his self-respect.. they had no further use for him.  
  
"Sons of ." His raspy voice began as his lungs desperately grabbed for air, "bitches!"  
  
One would think he'd be used to taking a few punches by now. He was the boy that had been picked on for most of his life. With pale features, thin form, and messy black hair that never seemed to stay down, who could blame them? Add a Dungeons and Dragons Players' Handbook in his hand and a pocket protector, and the picture would be complete!  
  
Gathering his books into his arms (they of course had fallen during his little skirmish), Tyler wasn't silent with his own retort for the beating he just received. Unfortunately, as witty as some of his comebacks were, he was the only one in the hall to hear them. Yet, just allowing the words to escape his lips was enough to slightly lift his spirits.  
  
Climbing to his feet, one hand now holding his belongings, the other dusting off the legs of his pants, he took a few steps toward the cafeteria before he realized the flaw in that move. He had no money. He had no friends. Put them both together, and it would just be him and his books. alone at a table. Tyler had no doubt that the word would get around the school in no time about his sudden clash, so he didn't need to show the aftermath of what happened.  
  
"Asswipes," he mumbled, using his sleeve to wipe the trickle of blood flowing from his lip. " Bet they're having a good old time with my money. They're just lucky I-"  
  
_Didn't shit youself?  
_  
He narrowed his eyes at this thought. Not only did he just get his ass handed to him, he had to dwell on the fact that he, Tyler Williams, Geek Astroudenaire. couldn't do a damn thing about it. He was doomed to spend the remaining two years of his high school career as those morons' ATM machine. The idea of this was enough to make his free hand clench into a fist.  
  
_Calm down. just settle. Just think of what to do now._  
  
Slowly backing away from the door, the muffled shouts and conversations of the cafeteria hiding behind the large, steel doors, Tyler was forming a plan in his head. First, he'd have to get cleaned up. No use running around the rest of the day with a bloody lip. Second, he'd bail to the theater for the remaining twenty minutes of lunch. Third, he'd make a mental note to start carrying his money in his sock. With those three thoughts in mind, he turned his back to the lunchroom and moved down the hall.  
  
The entire walk to the restroom proved uneventful and never once did he notice that his nails, along with his sideburns, had grown an inch. **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note- I know this was short but I will write more! I wanted to get the  
first part out! _**


	2. A Frail Signal, A Call for Help

**_Note from the writer! ~~~ Hey all, A second chapter! Who would have  
thought?! And it's longer. I want to send thanks out to Lamie for  
the wonderful review! This chapter is dedicated to you! _**_  
  
_

  
The brow of Professor Charles Xavier rose slightly, which meant one of two things. Either something of great interest had caught his attention, or he'd just heard of Kurt's latest prank. Finger running over the keys of the computer controls, his attention focused on the screen in front of him, it soon became obvious for which reason that  
eyebrow rose.  
  
Something had indeed caught his attention.  
  
At first he thought it might have been a glitch in Cerebro's system. An echo from past signals. It was a weak one, bouncing up on the computer screen and then vanishing. He had performed diagnostic after diagnostic on the coding, the mechanics, and the software, only to find they were still in order. That could only mean one thing. Somewhere, out in the world, a mutant, a teenage boy (if he was correct) had employed his mutation.  
  
The signal was indeed authentic, but why had it been so erratic, so faint?  
  
A hiss echoed throughout the chamber as the door from behind slid apart, spreading the shadow of a bodily form into the room. Casting a sideways glance toward the figure, Xavier slid the helmet from his head, placing the delicate instrument atop the bust.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
It was the voice of Logan. Charles took a moment to scan the screen once more before answering, that eyebrow of his remaining arched at the situation at hand.  
  
"That supposed glitch in the system is starting to form into somewhat of an actual occurrence," he answered as he wheeled away from the computer, his mechanical wheelchair taking a few seconds to spin him around to face his colleague. "As weak as the signal is, I do believe it to be true to its nature."  
  
"So, we got ourselves another recruit?" The gruff man said, his arms crossing over his chest. It had been a little too quiet for Logan's taste and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was very similar to the kids when it came to life being quiet. He was tired of it. Though the thought of putting himself into a dangerous situation was somewhat of  
an entertaining thought, he hated what could happen to the kids. they weren't as experienced as he.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
The way Chuck said it produced a questioning look upon Logan's face. Not only could he smell the worry flowing from the Professor, he could read it in the man's eyes. Something about the reading was troubling him.  
  
Charles looked once more toward the screen, his frown deepening as he noticed the signal's location hadn't changed.  
  
"The teenage boy's weak signal only means that the full mutation hasn't emerged. I can only guess that's the reason why the reading was barely audible, but that is not what I'm worried about." Xavier paused at this point, his hand running below his chin, his mind sorting his thoughts into order. "With the news of mutants being discovered, you are aware of the number of enemies we have formed."  
  
A growl signified that Logan knew precisely what he meant. The Friends of Humanity being at the top of that list.  
  
"I have been keeping a close eye on these groups, and I'm afraid that destiny hasn't picked a logical spot for this boy's mutation to activate." He continued as he moved from the room, Logan following at his side. "The Shepherds of God's Lambs are in that town."

The halls leading to the Cerebro were silent at this point in the evening, though, it usually was vacant from all students at all times. The echo of Logan's footsteps the only real noise, minus the hum of the wheelchair. The men both had grown silent at this time; both lost in their own thought. Logan soon cast off the silence.

"Let me guess. A group of religious nuts?" Logan questioned. The nodding of Xavier's head provoked another growl to escape Logan's throat. "Ain't destiny a bitch? So, how bad are these guys?"  
  
"Rallies in front of the Capitol Building, a few words tossed our way, but mediocre compared to some of the other groups. I fear that is only because an opportunity hasn't arisen yet for them to strike." They moved into the elevator now, the light hum resonating as it rose. "We must be careful."  
  
"Small group consisting of Scott and me?" Logan suggested, his voice now neutral of all emotion, though the tensing of his muscles showed Xavier the fury that dwelled inside him. Logan appeared to have a personal vendetta against these sorts of groups. Xavier presumed the feeling came from his capture by the Friends of Humanity.  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer for Jean to go also." And with that, the conversation ended.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"You're, like, so lucky!" Exclaimed the enthusiastic voice of Kitty Pryde as she trailed behind Scott and Jean at the end of the school day. The two glanced at each other, a smirk lining Scott's lips. He gave a light shrug as they walked toward his car.  
  
"I mean, you are, like, going to be able to leave this town for a little! It's been so boring. I mean, me and Kurt were planning-" This was the point when anyone that knew Kitty for more than five minutes tuned out her voice.  
  
Unlike Kitty, Scott had been told every detail of the situation at hand, and he knew that it wasn't going to be a walk in the park. True, as long as they didn't reveal their abilities to the townspeople, they would be fine. This kid though. He already demonstrated some capabilities when his mutation manifested. With practically the entire town taking part in this anti-mutant assembly, it would be a challenge to protect him and convince his parents that he wasn't what they thought.  
  
_Ignorance is bliss.  
_  
At that moment, the pleasant voice of Jean Grey filled his mind. Casting a glance toward the local telepath, her face an emotionless façade and her eyes staring straight ahead, he gave a quick nod as Kitty continued going on behind them.  
  
"So, then I'm like, 'Lance, you freak' and-"  
  
_This new kid might be a member of Shepard's of God's Lambs himself.  
_  
"That's what I'm afraid of," he whispered back, his hands slipping into his jeans to retrieve his keys. "I'd prefer more members going."  
  
_The Professor doesn't want to make any heads turn - oh, and speaking of which, I do believe I'll be walking back today.  
_  
Quickly, he tossed a glance toward Jean as the last part of her message echoed throughout his mind, his eyebrow rising in question (A habit he formed from the Professor).  
  
"You're walking?" He asked as the redhead began trekking away from the two. "Why would you-" Scott stopped in mid-sentence, the horror suddenly emerging on his face.  
  
"So! I have a week until my next try at my license!" Kitty squealed in delight as her arm hooked around Scott's, a smile spread over her petite lips. "Third time's a charm! Let's go!"  
  


"Jean!" he screamed as he was dragged to his car, his keys wrenched away by the adolesent. His only response was a quick wave, followed by a mischievous giggle.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_I just wanted to thank Darcy for all the help she's done with her editing! Tikia! _**


End file.
